Agencia Vocaloid
by Zuuka-chan
Summary: La bruja de Miku  no te ofendas  se va de intercambio a otra empresa , mientras esta trae a una de los integrantes , los vocaloids haran nuevas amistades y uno que otro saldra flechado ;D suerte con esta Len.-mal summary T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores , espero que todos estén muy bien , por que yo estoy muy contenta de compartir este espacio con todos ustedes ;D , bueno a lo que venimos , aqui les dejo el primero capitulo de "Agencia Vocaloid " un nuevo proyecto que apenas unos dias cree , bueno solo les pido que no sean tan mlos en los reviews (si esque me deja unos cuantos u.u) bueno arigato por su visita .**

_**Fic sin fines de lucro , es de fans para fans , todos los personajes son propiedad de sus propietarios , lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y el nuevo personaje , el capitulo 1 es apto para todas las edades . **_

**"Agencia Vocaloid"**

Terminábamos otro de los aburridos conciertos que estaban en la agenda, regresamos al edificio, ahí nos esperaba Meiko y Kaito claro los dos con su vicio, el alcohol y el helado de vainilla.-¿no se supone que estaban por empezar un concierto?-dijo Rin entrando a la cocina.-decidimos tomarnos un descanso- -que Miku no cantaba la de Romeo y Cinderella contigo Kaito-san-pronuncio con recelo mi hermana-no, ya no, desde que Mikuo entro a la agencia, Miku canta Romeo y Cinderella con el-olvidémonos de eso por el momento por la Agencia nos tiene una notica-dijo Meiko súper animada-así es, trasladaran a Miku a una agencia de vocaloids del extranjero y traerán a la más famosa de allá-al fin se va la bruja- todos reímos por el comentario de Rin, y si de verdad que Miku era un bruja-¿y cuando llega?-mañana-vaya si que la agencia trabaja rápido-¿y cuándo se va Miku?-hoy en la noche-ya verán que ni se despide de nosotros-Y a la mañana siguiente… Len 's POVBaje en la mañana a desayunar, se encontraba abajo rin comiendo mandarinas y crepas junto a Kaito cuando vi que Meiko entraba con su bata de dormir rojo pasión con resaca del día de ayer.

_Vaya que si es el alma de las fiestas"_

-KAITO! A estas horas con tu pleno tarrito de heladote-gomen… Meiko-chan-trataba de excusarse Kaito pero se había metido en una buena.-Meiko onee-chan Kaito-kun está comiendo helado porque ya no alcanzo ingredientes para hacer crepas y me di a mí las ultimas por favor perdónalo-Ahhh está bien pero solo por ti pequeña rin-chan- sonrió Meiko , vaya que tiene multi-personalidad…

_En ese momento el teléfono de Meiko empezó a sonar con su timbrecito de honey-honey…_

-Ohh un mensaje de la agencia- Después de lo mencionado nos encimamos a Meiko para ver el mensaje.-El Vocaloid de intercambio viene en unos cuantos minutos así que chicos pónganse presentables que tenemos que dar una bienvenida-

_El tiempo paso hasta que dieron las 12 del día y los administradores de la agencia bajaron de una lujosa limusina_

-Meiko-san permítame presentarle a nuestra nueva inquilina en la empresa Vocaloid –dijo un administradorDe la limusina bajo una chica de altura promedio , piel nívea , cabello rojo , cuerpo deslumbrante , piernas largas y finas y muy bien contorneadas , y con unos ojos como los míos , solo que lo de ella eran un aquamarina verdoso a diferencia de los míos , ella vestía un traje pequeño , azul , con mangas y bordes blancos , botones y decorado con holanes y moños , pero no al punto de exagerar , unas mallas blancas que empezaban desde un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos lindos zapatos de fiesta con hebilla azul rey , su cabello estaba atado a un pequeña coleta de lado que dejaba presumir su sedoso y un poco largo se acerco a la chica y le saludo con una hermosa sonrisa para después presentarse.-hola yo soy Meiko la administradora de los departamentos de la agencia Vocaloid así como también canto para la empresa, un placer conocerte eeh?-Shoto Risamiru- dijo con una voz aniñada y fría a la vez.-que lindo nombre, bueno ven sígueme te presentare a los demás-

_Subimos hasta las puertas de los departamentos._

_Meiko llamo a todas las puertas y así cada quien pasaba a presentarse-_

-hola mucho gusto you soy Shion Kaito – -yo soy Megurine Luka y el es mi novio Gakupo –-Hola yo soy Neru, ella es Haku y su tonto hermano Dell-

_Hasta que nos toco pasar a mi onee-chan y a mi_

-Hola yo soy rin y el mi oni-chan Len , espero que seamos amigas- -hola soy Len un gusto – le regale una sonrisa hasta esperar su reacción-soy Shoto Risamiru – dijo mirándome, luego volteo para poder ver a todos.-Un gusto estar en esta empresa, yo vengo del extranjero y vine aquí para hacer más famosa y hacer lazos con otra gente, así que espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes- dijo un poco frio pero al final sonrió.

_Rin se le volvió a acercar y le dijo con una sonrisa_

-Yo seré tu amiga Ri-chan-Muchas gracias... Ri-..rin-chan- se veía que le costaba un poco formar lazos pero pronto se acostumbraría a nuestra loca familia de vocaloids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola , soy yo de nuevo XD , pues aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de La Agencia Vocaloid" .**

_**Fic sin fines de lucro , es de fans para fans , todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios , bueno pues garcias por su apoyo .Sayonara!**_

**Capitulo 2 Asignando habitaciones**

_Meiko hablo por el altavoz, todos fuimos a la sala de conferencia que por supuesto "todos amábamos"._

-Meiko-chan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Luka junto a Gakupo.-Pues verán como los departamentos están a reventar de vocaloids ahora dividiremos los cuartos mixtos en parejas-

_Nada de eso me preocupaba ya que sabía que estaría con mi onee-chan._

-Kaito, tu iras con Neru- -Gakupo con Luka- -Dell tu con Haku -fosforito tu iras con fosforito no.2-Osea Teto y Ted -Megumi tu con Lily-Rin tu con Akaito-

_Me quede helado cuando dijeron eso, por primera vez no estaría con mi onee-chan, no hice nada me quede callado esperando a que me nombraran_

-Len tu iras con Miru-chan-

_Wow, esto no podía pasarme, sentí arder mis mejillas y que se me subía toda la sangre._

-Bueno, pues ya pueden irse- -¿Tu con quien iras Meiko-chan-pregunto Rin -Sola, por supuesto.- Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral… -tiene 5 min para desocupar la sala-

_**Salí, busque mi llave de habitación y me tope con Risa-**_

_**-Hola-**_-hola-Entramos y como siempre me esperaba , una alacena de madera oscura , una cocina pequeña y una mesita para dos , un sillón blanco muy moderno , un piano rustico , unas guitarras , una televisión de plasma O.O, un baño , una lavadora , y cuando entre a la habitación me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

_Había olvidado por completo que esos cuartos eran individuales y con la idea de Meiko nunca me espere, una cama matrimonial._


End file.
